


Poor Timing

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Two weeks before the birth of their daughter, Ben goes on a mission, leaving Rey alone. Although he is worried about her and the baby, she assures him that nothing will go wrong... until it does.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Reylo Romance (SW canon only)





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This took me such a long time and it's the longest one-shot I have on here! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

“For the tenth time, go!” Rey said, cradling her large baby bump as she sat down on their bed. 

Ben stood there, clothes in hand, as he was packing his bags. Chewbacca had a meeting with some prospective pilots on Corellia, and invited Ben and Anakin to come along with him. Rey encouraged the idea, due to the fact that their son had never been off of the base on Ajan Kloss. Not to mention they would only be gone a week, and she could use some peace and quiet. 

However, Ben had some major concerns about leaving his wife, or should he say, his -two weeks away from giving birth-wife, to be specific. 

“Rey, I’m just so worried about you, you know that.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my stars! I know!” 

Ben kept the concerned look on his face, clearly still not convinced. 

Rey softened a little, and tried her best to move closer to him. “Hey, I know you’re worried. But it’s going to be alright! She’s not due for another two weeks, nothing is going to happen. Plus, I have Finn, Poe, and Rose here with me too!”

That did help ease Ben’s nerves. “I guess you’re right.” he said quietly. Rey laid back on the pillows, and Ben joined her up on the bed, and went to talk to her bump. “Can you hear me in there? Good. Listen, when I’m gone, you better not cause any issues for your mom. Do you understand?” 

Rey chuckled. As soon as he finished speaking, the baby started kicking Rey firmly. “I think she gets the point.” 

Ben couldn’t hold back his smile. “Did you feel that? She’s strong, just like her mom.” Rey ran a hand through Ben’s hair. “And her grandmother.”

He sat back up and looked down at his hands. “Yes, you’re right.” It had been over a year since Leia had died, but it still was hard to talk about. After seeing her with Anakin for the first two years of his life, Ben knew she would have been ecstatic about getting a granddaughter. He and Rey both felt his mother’s presence, but it still wasn’t the same as her physically being there. 

Rey struggled to sit up, awkwardly giving Ben a side hug. “I love you, you know that right? So does Ani, and even little Leia.” She said, returning his hand to her bump. “I love you too.  _ All _ of you.” 

After a moment of staying like that, Rey patted him on the shoulders. “Now you better finish packing! You guys have to wake up early.” He nodded and stood up and continued getting his things together. Rey smiled and turned over, slowly falling asleep to the sound of him shuffling around. 

Before she knew it, Ben was gently nudging her to wake her up. He placed a soft kiss in her hair. “Rey, sweetheart, we have to get ready, Chewie’s going to be here pretty soon.” 

She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to meet Ben’s. “Okay… I’ll go wake up Anakin.” 

Ben let out a low and quiet laugh as Rey pulled herself out of bed. “He’s a little kid, about to go on his first trip. I bet he’s been awake for hours already.” 

Rey smiled as she went to Anakin’s (and soon to also be Leia’s) bedroom, and to her shock, he was already awake and dressed, but still in bed. “Is it time to go mama?” She nodded. “Just about. Uncle Chewie should be here pretty soon.” 

“Yay!” Anakin yelled, jumping out of bed and grabbing his small bag. He quickly bounced out of the bedroom towards the living room. “Shh!” Rey called out, trying to hold back laughter. “Other people are still trying to sleep!” 

Ben came out of his and Rey’s room, dressed and ready. “Rey, do you want to go get dressed?” He asked her. 

She looked down at her clothes, the ones she had slept in, and shrugged. “No. It’s fine, no one is going to see me anyway. Besides, as soon as you guys take off, I’m going back to sleep.” Ben smiled and kissed her forehead. “Fine by me.” 

Right on cue, Chewbacca knocked and let himself into the quarters. 

“Uncle Chewie!” Anakin said, running towards the wookie, engulfing him in a hug. Soon after, Rey and Ben did the same. 

The four of them left the quarters and started to make their way to the docking bay where the Falcon was set and ready. Throughout the entire walk over, Ben kept asking Rey if she was sure about this. 

“Ben, like I told you last night, the two of us will be absolutely fine. Go! This will be good for the three of you, some ‘guy bonding’ time” she said, using her fingers to make air quotes. 

When they arrived at the Falcon, Chewie lowered the hatch and gave Rey a hug goodbye. He made his way onto the ship while Anakin and Ben said their goodbyes. 

“Bye mama!” Anakin said, as Rey tried her best to bend down to his level. “I love you, Ani, be good for papa and Uncle Chewie, alright?” 

“I will! Love you too!” He broke free from the hug and ran up the hatch to find Chewbacca. 

Ben helped Rey stand and find her balance, and when she looked back at him she saw the worry in his eyes. 

“Last chance. You can still say no and have me stay here with you.” He said to Rey. 

She shook her head. “You know what I’m going to say. I’ll see you in a week, I love you.” Without missing a beat, Ben pulled Rey in for a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. She was the one to break it. “Get a move on now, you’re keeping them waiting!” She said with a chuckle. 

Ben grabbed the bags and made his way up the hatch. As soon as it started closing, Ben quickly called out, “If anything happens send us a transmission immediately! Or send me a message! Or just reach out through the Force!” Rey didn’t have time to respond before the hatch completely closed. 

She stood and watched as the Millenium Falcon took off, leaving her completely alone for the first time in years. Sure, there had been plenty of occasions where Ben had to leave for work, but she still had Anakin with her. This time, she had no company. Well, she had her friends, but they were also getting ready to welcome their first baby. 

The last eight months had been an exciting time for Finn, Rey, and Poe. Shortly after Rey found out she was expecting, so did Rose, who was serving as Finn and Poe’s surrogate. To Rey’s delight, her and Rose’s pregnancies having such a similar timeline brought the two women closer together. 

Speaking of, once Rey returned to her quarters, she messaged Rose on her datapad. 

“Lunch today? -Rey”

She set the datapad down on the table, and went to take a shower. Rey had planned on going back to sleep, but with the way the baby was moving now, she knew it would be no use. After she was showered and dressed, she returned to the living room, and saw she had a message. 

“Does dinner work instead? The boys and I have to go to my eight month check-up. We can eat at their place!”

Rey agreed to the plan, and put the datapad down on the counter as she started to prepare breakfast for herself. Just as she opened the fridge, she heard the datapad ding again. She had expected it to be a message from Rose, but to her surprise, it was from Ben. 

“How are you doing? Everything okay?-Ben” 

When she didn’t respond immediately, she felt him, trying to reach out. She quickly pushed him out of her head and typed a fast response. 

“Yes, perfectly fine. I’ll let you know if that changes. Now go enjoy your trip!” 

She didn’t even have time to put the datapad down before she got a response. 

“Okay, fine. But please keep me updated!”

Rey chuckled as she typed out a response, promising to let her husband know if anything changed. After that, she finished cooking breakfast, and spent the majority of the day just relaxing, whether that meant reading, or taking short naps. 

Finally, as dinner time rolled around, she got up and fixed her hair and left to go to Finn and Poe’s quarters. When she opened the door, she was not expecting to stumble upon what she did. 

Poe stood at the stove, frantically waving out a small fire. Finn was running around, trying to get some water to put it out. And Rose, well, she was sitting on their couch trying her best not to burst out laughing. 

Rey stood there, dumbfounded. She gave Rose a confused look while pointing to the commotion in the kitchen, and Rose just shrugged in response. Before either of the two women could get a word in, Finn and Poe put the fire out, and the chaos suddenly stopped. 

“Rey!” Poe called out, “You made it!” He made his way to the couch to give his friend a hug. 

Finn followed right behind him. “Sorry about that!” He said, hugging his friend. “But to be fair, it’s pretty much a given that there’ll be a fire anytime  _ he _ steps in the kitchen.” Finn pointed towards Poe, who playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Like you’re the best chef in the galaxy.” 

Rey huffed. “Seriously guys?” She asked, in a joking tone. 

“Fine, sorry. The food that  _ isn’t _ burnt to a crisp is ready.” Poe said, helping Rose up off the couch. 

The four friends made their way to the table and started to eat their meal. “So how did the appointment go today?” Rey asked them. 

“Good good!” Rose said cheerfully. “The baby’s looking great. I’m glad, cause I’m very much looking forward to not being pregnant anymore.” She finished her sentence with a gentle pat to her baby bump. 

Rey smiled. “I can agree with you there.” she said with a soft laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised Ben left you alone. You’re what? Two weeks away?” Finn asked in between bites. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Stars, you sound just like him! I had to practically drag him to the Falcon this morning.” 

The other three all chuckled. “Honestly!” she exclaimed. “I mean, I understand where he’s coming from, but I swear, not even an hour after he left he was messaging me.” 

Finn nodded, still smiling. “In a way, I get it. I mean, if I were in his place I’d be freaking out too.” 

Rey shook her head and smirked. “Yeah, I guess you have a point.” 

For the rest of the night, the four of them mainly discussed the babies. Unlike Rey and Ben, Finn and Poe were having some serious problems while trying to decide on the name. Once Rose had excused herself for the night, the two men were trying to express their frustration to Rey over the topic. 

“He just keeps rejecting all of my ideas!” Poe said, waving his hands. 

“Sorry if I don’t want our  _ daughter _ to be named Poe!” 

“Oh come on, you  _ know _ I was joking about that one.” 

“Really? Sure didn’t seem like you were joking at the time.” 

“Rey help me out here!” 

Rey sat there, staring at the two of them. “I mean, I  _ do _ agree with Finn on that one.” She yawned and stretched out. “As much as I’d love to listen to you two argue all night, I’m gonna head back to my quarters.” 

They both helped her up and walked her out, and then gave her a hug goodbye. “Oh wait!” Finn called out, “On Thursday we want your help with nursery decorating.” 

“You want me to help? Or you want me to serve as a mediator?” She said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled. “A little bit of both.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there. See you two in a few days.”

For the next four days, Rey mainly just stayed in her own quarters. She read, organized the kids’ room, and most importantly, relaxed. It was her “calm before the storm”, due to the fact that her and Ben’s lives would be very busy once their daughter was born in a few weeks. 

By the time Thursday rolled around, Rey was really starting to miss Ben and Anakin. She was glad that they were having some bonding time, and she was able to talk to Ben everyday- but it still wasn’t the same. Thankfully, the two of them would be home in three days. 

When she woke up on Thursday, Rey felt slightly off. However, she didn’t think much of it-she was eight and a half months pregnant, of course she wouldn’t be feeling completely like her normal self. 

Rey got ready and went to Finn and Poe’s quarters, to find them already working on the nursery. “Rey!” they both exclaimed when she let herself in. She could feel the excitement buzzing off of the two men. 

“It looks good!” she said, looking around. 

The room was painted a pastel yellow, making it feel bright and warm. The room had one tall window, adding to the brightness. Besides that, they also had a crib, rocking chair, small bookshelf, and a dresser that also doubled as a changing table. 

At this point, Poe and Finn were just trying to figure out the smaller details. “Okay, we’ve been fighting over this for like twenty minutes, blue or green blanket?” He said as he held up the blue, and Poe held up the green. 

She looked at both of them for a minute, considering the options. “Blue. With the yellow walls, it has more of a ‘pop’” She waved her hands to emphasize the “pop” and chuckled. 

“Ha. See I told you.” Finn said, as he folded the blanket and draped it over the crib. 

“Okay, I’ll admit it. You got  _ one _ thing right-”

The two men continued bickering, and Rey just stood there, smiling at the foolishness of their argument. That’s when she felt it, the familiar pain in her abdomen. It wasn’t extremely painful, but she couldn’t hide the pain in her facial expression. 

“Woah, Rey are you alright?” Finn asked, noticing the grimace on her face. Before she could get any words out, she felt a trickle of water, causing her stomach to drop. 

“I think my water just broke.”

It was as if a thermal detonator just went off. 

The two men practically knocked each other over as they ran towards her, and quickly they both grabbed her arms and guided her to the rocking chair. 

“Okay, uh, we need to get you to the medbay right?” Finn asked, panic clear in his voice. 

She leaned back on the chair. “No… I’m fine. Ben won’t be home for a few more days, it can wait.” She said, putting a hand on her bump. 

“Rey, I say this with the most upward respect, but judging by the look on your face and the puddle on the floor, it  _ can’t _ wait.” Poe said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

She looked at both of them, fear in her eyes. “But… Ben. I’m not having this baby without him!” Finn and Poe could hear her voice break when she said that. 

“And you won’t. Finn will go get your datapad and message him. But right now, we really need to get you to the doctor so this baby isn’t born in our quarters.” Poe said, and waved to Finn to go get the datapad.

Finn quickly understood the signal, and ran out of the room. “I’ll meet you guys at the medbay!” He called out to them from the living room. 

Poe turned back to Rey. “See? Everything’s going to be fine. Are you okay to stand up?” Rey nodded as he helped her get out of the chair. She was able to make it to the doorway before another contraction ripped through her, causing her to lean up against the wall. 

“You’re in no condition to walk. May I?” He asked her. Understanding what he meant, Rey quickly nodded. Poe bent over and scooped Rey up, carrying her bridal style. “This okay?” 

“Yes… can we please go?” She asked, clearly in pain. 

“I’m gonna get you there as fast as I can.” 

Finn didn’t remember the last time he ran this fast. Making it to Rey’s quarters in record time, he swung the front door open and was relieved to see the datapad sitting right on the kitchen counter. He quickly opened it up and found Ben in her messages. 

“Ben, it’s Finn. Rey’s water broke and we need you to get here as fast you can.” He sent the message, and almost immediately got a response. 

“WHAT”

Another message. 

“Okay, we’re on our way. We’re about three hours out. Tell Rey to stay calm. I’ll be there soon-Ben” 

On the Falcon, Ben was desperately trying to hold it together, for the sake of Anakin. He didn’t want to upset his son or make him worried about his mother. He sat next to Chewbacca in the cockpit, Anakin at the table behind them. 

“Can we make it there any sooner?” He asked the wookie, panic clearly bubbling just below the surface. Chewie let out a frantic growl. “Okay, sorry for asking!” Another growl, softer this time. “I  _ am _ calm!” 

Rey and Poe had made it to the medbay and got situated in a room when Finn finally arrived. “I got a hold of Ben!” He said, holding up the datapad. “He said that they’ll be here in three hours.” 

“Three hours?” Rey said from the hospital bed, as she ran a hand over her face. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright!” Finn said, as he sat down by Rey’s side, opposite of Poe. “We’re here for now. Ben will be here before you know it.” Rey nodded as another contraction washed over her, prompting the two men to each grab one of her hands. 

A small knock was heard at the door, and then a nurse let herself in. “Well hello there Rey!” she said cheerfully. Rey flashed her a clearly annoyed smile. The nurse, noticing this, took it down a few levels. “I’m gonna take a peek at your cervix now.” 

Finn looked up at Poe with a raised eyebrow, then turned to Rey. “Do you want us to go or-” 

“No.” she said, squeezing his hand harder. “Will you stay with me?” Both of them nodded. “Of course.” 

Rey cringed through the entire exam, causing Finn and Poe to do the same. “Well…” The nurse began, taking off her gloves. “You’re just over two centimeters dilated. But I’m going to come check again in a half hour. Baby number two usually comes a lot faster.” 

“How much faster?” Rey said nervously. 

The nurse shrugged. “I mean, it’s not a guarantee by any means. It depends on the person. Could be in an hour, or four hours. There’s no way to know for sure.” 

Rey nodded, and with that the nurse left. 

For the next half hour, it was the same cycle. Finn and Poe would comfort Rey during her contractions, then comfort her when she was worried about Ben getting there on time. The nurse eventually came back, and her eyes widened when she checked Rey again. 

“What? What is it?” Rey asked frantically, noticing the nurse’s expression. 

“You’ve dilated to nearly six centimeters. If you keep advancing at this rate, you could be pushing in an hour or so.” She told Rey before excusing herself again. 

Rey looked at her friends with tears in her eyes and shook her head. “N-no! I can’t have her without Ben here! I refuse to have the baby without him!” 

Finn cupped her cheek. “It doesn’t work like that.” He said with a calming tone. “It’s okay though, we’re here for you.” Poe nodded in agreement. “Why don’t you send him a message?” He asked his husband, using his free hand to point to the datapad. “You’re right, good idea.” Finn said, letting go of Rey’s hand to grab the datapad and start typing. 

On the Millenium Falcon, Ben still sat in the copilot's chair, frantically shaking his leg. “Are you sure there isn’t anything we can do to go faster?” Chewbacca didn’t answer the question, just let out a reassuring noise. Before Ben could say anything else, he saw he had a new message on his datapad. 

“Still Finn. Rey’s getting close, the nurse says another hour or so. How far are you?”

“Shit.” Ben mumbled, quiet enough so Anakin wouldn’t hear him. 

“We need to get there faster.” He said as he typed out a response, telling Finn they were doing the best they could. Chewbacca pointed to a lever on the control panel, which caused Ben’s eyes to widen. 

“L-lightspeed skip? I thought my father always said that was dangerous.” Chewie just growled louder, urging Ben to pull the lever. 

“Anakin, buddy, hold on to something!” Ben called out as he ripped it downwards. 

“Ahh!” Rey screamed out, nearly breaking her friends’ hands. The contractions were getting more painful, and even more close together. Once it was over, she collapsed against the pillows, trying to catch her breath. 

“Maybe we should call the nurse back in.” Poe suggested. 

Rey shook her head. “No, cause she’s just going to say it’s time to have the baby and I’m not doing that without Ben here and-” She was cut off by another contraction. 

“Stars I forgot how much these hurt!” She exclaimed. 

Finn and Poe looked at each other with worried looks. If Ben didn’t get here soon, there was a high chance that he would miss the birth of his daughter. 

The Falcon dropped out of the skip with a jolt. Ben turned around to check on Anakin. “You okay back there?” 

Anakin just smiled. “That was so much fun!” Ben chuckled softly to himself as he turned around. “How far are we now?” Chewbacca quickly pulled up a map, showing that they were getting closer to Ajan Kloss. 

Ben’s face lit up. “I can’t believe it worked!” He pulled out the datapad and sent a message back to Finn. 

“We were able to lightspeed skip, tell Rey I’ll be there in twenty.”

The nurse had just left, after telling Rey she was nine centimeters dilated. “I’m going to gather some supplies and the other nurses, you’re almost ready to push.” She said as she closed the door behind her. 

Finn was about to say something reassuring, but Rey’s datapad had a new message. He opened it and instantly smiled. Poe caught on before Rey did. “What is it?” He asked, causing Rey to look over. 

“Ben’s going to be here soon.” 

Rey let out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank the gods.” She said, bringing a hand up to her chest. 

Ben launched out of the cockpit as soon as they landed. “Take care of Anakin!” He called out as he ran down the hatch. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he made his way to the medbay. Once he reached it, the nurses didn’t need to even say a word, they just pointed to the door of Rey’s room. 

He swung open the door, causing the three of them to jump. “Rey!” Ben yelled out, as Poe stepped aside so they could embrace. “Oh Rey, I’m so sorry I-” She stopped his sentence by kissing him. 

“There’s no need to apologize. This wasn’t exactly how we planned things to go.” 

Ben grabbed her hand as she felt another contraction. Finn gestured to Poe, who nodded, and the two started to leave. 

“Wait!” Rey called out. “I want you guys to stay here. You’ve been with me this whole time, I don’t want you to leave now.” 

Both of them gave her a soft smile and returned to their spots. “Then we’ll stay.” Finn said, grabbing her hand again. Soon, three nurses came into the room, holding supplies. Once everything was set in place, they had Rey start to push. 

The nurse was right- second babies are born a lot faster than the first. 

With Anakin, Rey had pushed for about an hour. With Leia, she only gave about five good pushes before she was born. They cleaned her up and had Ben cut the umbilical cord before placing the baby on Rey’s chest. 

She pulled the blanket back to get a good look at her daughter. “Hi sweetheart.” Rey said with a smile, before placing a kiss on Leia’s nose. Tears started to swell up in both Rey and Ben’s eyes. “I love you so much.” Ben said, kissing Rey’s forehead. 

Baby Leia looked like an exact copy of Rey. The two had the same facial structures, and the same dark brown hair. 

“She’s beautiful. You did a good job.” Finn said while admiring the baby. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you guys. Thank you so much for being there for me.” 

Poe smiled. “There’s no need to thank us.” He looked up at Finn and gestured towards the door. “Now, we’ll let you guys have some bonding time.” 

Both of the men gave Rey a side hug, and shook Ben’s hand. Finn led Poe out the door, and turned to have one last look at Rey, Ben, and the baby. 

Ben was half sitting on the bed next to Rey, and they were both smiling and talking to Leia. The image made Finn feel warm and happy, and he thought about how he couldn’t wait to have that moment with Poe and their daughter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one :)
> 
> Just out of curiosity, would anyone be interested in having more Finnpoe content in this series? I have a few ideas but since it started with a focus on Reylo I wasn't sure if people would want to read that. Let me know!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, much love!


End file.
